Una vida a tu lado
by Valdemirt
Summary: Una vida a su lado implicaba momentos de fortuna y mala suerte a partes iguales; cada día era una nueva aventura, una oportunidad más para sonreír, y eso era lo más preciado en la vida de Miyuki Kazuya y Narumiya Mei. [Colección de viñetas MiyuMei]
1. Al abrigo de la oscuridad

_Tengo que mencionar que esta historia no la escribí por mi cuenta en su totalidad. Tuve una coautora que desapareció sin dejar rastro; de hecho, esta historia originalmente la tenía en AO3 (archive of our own) y nuestros perfiles estaban vinculados, pero de buenas a primeras sólo aparecí yo como fanficker dueño de la obra, y tras mucho meditarlo decidí compartir esta colección de viñetas sobre la OTP que más he llegado a amar en el fandom de Diamond no Ace._

_Por último, pero no menos importante, mi beta reader fue Mía Topazio._

_Espero que disfruten esta pequeña colección, alguna vez compartida._

* * *

**AL ABRIGO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Kazuya jamás fue bueno expresando sus emociones o sentimientos, no por nada se había granjeado una mala reputación de sí mismo como persona. Cuando necesitaba demostrar aquello que guardaba dentro de sí, su mente se bloqueaba y acababa por expresar algo ajeno a lo que había deseado ofrecer desde el principio. Fue por eso que las bromas se convirtieron en un pilar importante de su personalidad, uno que ya no podría derribar.

Pero cuando se trataba de Mei, nada de eso importaba.

Mei lo quería, y lo había aceptado incluso con la horrible personalidad de la que era dueño. Si fuese otra persona, era probable que ésta lo obligase a cambiar con el fin de conservar su relación. Pero Mei no era así. Éste no sólo lo apreciaba incluso con cada defecto suyo, también lo animaba y se unía a él cada vez que elaboraba un comentario malvado. Con Mei se sentía cómodo, y podía relajarse y continuar siendo él mismo.

Y eso era mucho más de lo que Miyuki jamás podría esperar.

Ahora, abrigado por la sombra de la oscuridad, y sin más testigo que la luz parpadeante del reloj despertador que sonaría en un par de horas más, el insomnio resultó la excusa perfecta para contemplar el rostro durmiente de su novio, quien descansaba a su lado con una expresión de calma.

Una sonrisa suave se presentó en la expresión somnolienta del catcher que acababa de cumplir los veintiún años. Elevó los dedos a la altura de ese rostro tan atractivo, y acarició la mejilla de éste con un tacto casi tímido, poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

«No sé qué hice de bueno en este mundo para merecerte» pensó. Podría haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero se bloquearía si se aventurara a intentarlo. Se conocía.

Casi avergonzado por pensamientos tan cursis (e impropios de él) a tan avanzadas horas de la madrugada, intentó acomodarse para recuperar el sueño perdido.

Y lo hizo.

Sólo fue capaz de hallar la paz tras haber sujetado la mano de Mei y pensar que ése no era un sueño, que de verdad se encontraba en compañía de la única persona que había sido capaz de tocar su corazón de ese modo.

Que había encontrado a su alma gemela, y compartía lecho con él, allí, en el abrigo de la oscuridad.


	2. Matando el insomnio

**MATANDO EL INSOMNIO**

En las veintiuna primaveras que llevaba sobre la Tierra nunca había sufrido de insomnio; bueno, sí, ¡pero esta vez era totalmente culpa de Kazuya! No por nada, pero la cena de la noche había sido asombrosa, y pese a que su chef favorito le dijo que no comiera tanto, lo ignoró de manera olímpica.

De todas formas, no era su culpa, Miyuki debió hacer menos comida. Fin del asunto.

En la penumbra de la habitación, giró en su propio lugar, divisando la tranquila expresión de su pareja mientras dormía.

Quería imaginar que aquello era lindo y le aceleraba el corazón, pero el cubre ojos que el castaño usaba para dormir desaparecía cualquier chispa de romance.

Mei suspiró.

Hasta el momento en que compartió cama con ese hombre, no creía que los demonios necesitaran de un sueño reparador. También le parecía gracioso (y antinatural) que su sueño fuera en extremo pesado. Había intentado de todo para despertarlo: moverlo, empujarlo, tirarlo de la cama, jalar su cabello, morderlo, gritar con fuerza su nombre… ¡Nada funcionaba!

Así que en esta ocasión tampoco hizo nada.

—No quiero ponerme a hablar solo. ¡Despierta! —esperó sentado y de brazos cruzados por una respuesta, pero jamás llegó.

Cansado, soltó una queja al aire y prosiguió a tumbarse boca abajo en la cama y patalear. Ahogar un grito frustrado en la almohada también venía incluido en el paquete de berrinche.

De nuevo, se acercó gateando hacia Miyuki. Con cuidado, le removió su cubre ojos.

«Tan lindo —pensó—… ¡No más que yo, por supuesto!»

Acercó una mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla antes de subir a sus cabellos.

Era increíble cómo podía verse tan tranquilo e inocente cuando descansaba. Incluso le costaba creer que era el mismo chico que lo sacaba de quicio algunas veces.

Reconocía su horrible personalidad. Su sentido de la moda lo dejaría como un circo andante, suerte que estaba allí para arreglarlo. Ni hablar sobre su sentido del humor, era uno de los más grandes misterios de la humanidad, solía responder con comentarios extraños que le causaban risa sólo a él.

Pero… eso era genial. ¡Kazuya era asombroso! A su lado podía hacer tantas cosas; nunca faltaban las risas, había una constante y sana competencia también, y ni qué decir sobre la manera en que se complementaban. A veces había discusiones, claro, como en toda pareja; no obstante, no recuerda un día en el que se haya ido molesto a la cama. Ambos buscaban soluciones, y eso era la más pura prueba de que querían que eso no fuera efímero sino eterno.

Tomo el rostro de su cátcher con ambas manos, sin dudarlo un poco, reposó sus labios contra los ajenos, en un tacto suave y cariñoso.

Su vida estaba muy lejos de ser un cuento de hadas, en especial porque su «príncipe» estaba tan averiado que ni siquiera podría protagonizar un cuento de Los Hermanos Grimm. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era que…

«¡Maldita sea, no puedo dormir!»

Justo en esos momentos envidiaba al demonio durmiente que tenía a su lado.

De pronto, una chispa de ingenio brotó de sus entumecidas y somnolientas neuronas. Ahora era a Narumiya a quien se le podían ver un par de cuernos y una cola.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Miyuki despertó, Mei ya no estaba a su lado. Solo encontró una nota en la que le decía que había salido a correr más temprano esa mañana debido a que él no se levantaba.

Bueno, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Se levantó de la cama y ajustó sus gafas. Iba a prepararse el desayuno antes de salir a hacer su rutina de ejercicio de todos los días, de no ser porque algo llamó su atención.

En el gran espejo de la habitación podía observar su propia figura de pies a cabeza, pero ¿Qué hacía «eso» allí?

—…

Sobre su torso desnudo había unos lentes gigantescos dibujados con marcador. Sus pezones fungían como ojos. Y, por supuesto, la travesura decía a gritos el nombre del culpable:

«Mei»

No se vengaría, eso sería muy infantil de su parte. Y él era un hombre muy maduro, uno que recordaba lo mucho que el rubio detestaba los pimientos en la comida. Quizá aprovecharía ese mismo día, su turno de hacer las compras, para traer pimiento suficiente como para comerlo toda la semana.

Miyuki Kazuya era una persona sana… pero no de mente.


	3. Llaves de apartamento

**LLAVES DE APARTAMENTO**

Miyuki sacudió unas llaves frente a las narices de Mei, cuya mirada continuó el curso del guante de pitcher, bate y bola de béisbol en miniaturas que acompañaban al objeto.

—¿Qué dices? —con un tono cantarín y sonrisa ladina, Miyuki se inclinó un poco hacia su pareja—. ¿Vivirías conmigo?

El silencio se hizo presente, y una mueca estupefacta se asomó sobre los rasgos de Mei antes que, poco a poco, dicha expresión diera paso a una sonrisa que iluminó, además, aquellos ojos azules.

Miyuki percibió un sobresalto en su pecho.

—¿Así que finalmente te has decidido, eh? —las palabras brotaron altaneras de la boca del as de Inashiro, quien las acompañó con los brazos cruzados y aires de superioridad—. Ya me preguntaba cuando admitirías que no puedes vivir sin mí. ¡Te estabas tardando!

Miyuki dejó escapar una risita entretenida.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quieres o no quieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina y sosteniendo el llavero en el aire.

Con un rápido movimiento, el objeto fue despojado de sus manos.

—Más te vale que me agradezcas: Estoy haciéndote un favor que no se lo haría a cualquiera.

Miyuki arqueó las cejas.

—¿Favor?

—La de mi compañía, claro está. Es decir, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de contemplar mi hermoso rostro todos los días de la semana. Pero como soy un dios generoso, y sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, te haré el favor sin costo adicional.

Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, que Kazuya no fue capaz de contener la risa y lo rodeó con los brazos entre suaves carcajadas que chocaban contra la piel ajena, produciendo cosquilleos que viajaron a través de toda su espina dorsal.

—Eso también significa que habrá noches que no te dejaré dormir —murmuró Miyuki al oído de su novio—. ¿Aun así lo quieres?

La sonrisa de Mei brilló tanto como lo hicieron sus ojos, y acercó su rostro al de Kazuya.

—Qué novio más atrevido y descarado tengo —murmuró sobre los labios de éste, y le robó un beso rápido—. Creí que ya sabías la respuesta a eso —agregó con altanería.

Miyuki rió por lo bajo.

—Que conste que lo advertí —dijo antes de volver a reclamar la boca ajena, sin importar que la escena estuviera siendo contemplada por algunos estupefactos transeúntes.


	4. Mei-chan

**«MEI-CHAN»**

La mirada de Kazuya se centró en la silueta de su novio, el cual acababa de secarse el cabello con una toalla, y que tarareaba por lo bajo alguna canción que habría escuchado en la radio esa misma mañana.

Los dedos de Miyuki estaban cerrados en torno al cristal semitransparente de un vaso cargado con té helado y cubos de hielo que flotaban en la superficie. De vez en cuando, sus ojos castaños evaluaban el contorno de las gotas que resbalaban sobre la superficie lisa y, como si fuese presa del aburrimiento, elevó el objeto hasta que Mei desapareció casi por completo a través del líquido del cristal.

—Oye, Kazuya —Mei giró un poco para establecer contacto visual con el mencionado, quien abandonó su misión con una expresión distraída—. Saldré un momento a comprar shampoo (el que teníamos se acabó).

—¿No quieres que yo lo haga? —inquirió Miyuki quien, después de todo, se hallaba aburrido, así que la idea de estirar las piernas alrededor del barrio se le antojaba como buena alternativa.

—¡Ni hablar! —repuso Mei de inmediato—. No importa las veces que te diga cuál es el que debes traer, siempre compras otro totalmente distinto al que mencioné —su expresión adquirió un matiz de enojo infantil—. ¡Estoy empezando a creer que lo haces sólo para fastidiar! —Una suave carcajada abandonó la boca de Miyuki, pero Mei se la cerró al arrojar la toalla que acababa de utilizar a su rostro—. Regresaré en menos de diez minutos —anunció tras dejar escapar un suspiro.

Cuando giró sobre los talones para buscar el dinero necesario, escuchó a Miyuki llamarlo desde el sofá:

—Mei-chan —La voz resonó sin el más mínimo titubeo pese a la existencia de un tono dudoso en la vocalización de las palabras.

Mei volvió a encarar a Miyuki, quien volvía a contemplarlo a través del líquido dispuesto en el interior del vaso. Pese a la sobreposición, Mei consiguió asimilar la sonrisa ladina que hacía acto de presencia sobre los labios del cátcher.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? —sin saber cómo reaccionar, su mirada confusa vagó a través de los rasgos de Miyuki en busca de respuesta que, sin duda, éste no admitiría en voz alta.

—Suena lindo, ¿No? —repuso, divertido—. Tan lindo como lo eres tú —concluyó con tono cantarín.

Mei inhaló algo de aire, y decidió hacer caso omiso a sus provocaciones tras ponerse en marcha.

Sin embargo, resultó inevitable que sus mejillas se colorearan de carmín al recordar el tono de voz que Miyuki empleó al pronunciar su nombre.

«Estúpido y sensual Kazuya»

* * *

**OMAKE**

Mei buscó el dinero necesario para pagar por la botella de shampoo, y un poco nervioso a causa de la insistente y aburrida mirada del dependiente.

Fue entonces que lo asaltó el recuerdo de haber abandonado el departamento casi huyendo («Mei-chan~») y había olvidado buscar el dinero antes de hacerlo.

Maldito Kazuya. ¡Esta vez se quedaría sin sexo por un mes!


	5. Al despertar

**AL DESPERTAR**

Cuando Miyuki abrió los ojos, Mei captó su rango de visión inmediata.

Los ojos de su novio se hallaban cerrados, y sus pestañas translúcidas resultaron llamativas. Miyuki se impresionó al comprobar que éstas lucían mucho más largas de lo que habría podido imaginar, un detalle que consideró adorable y elevó la ya considerada belleza del pitcher.

Sus labios se curvaban sobre la sombra de un rictus, entreabiertos, pidiendo en silencio por un beso que Miyuki se rehusaba a ofrecer. «Aún no —se decía—. Debo dejarlo descansar un poco más»

Miyuki elevó la mano, y sus dedos entraron en contacto con el calor de sus mejillas, las cuales acarició en secreto antes de atreverse a pellizcar sin emplear demasiada fuerza. Mei musitó un compuesto de sílabas inconexas e ininteligibles con el ceño fruncido antes de acomodarse dándole la espalda.

Tras dejar brotar una risilla ahogada, se elevó mientras empleaba el codo como punto de apoyo, y sus labios entraron en contacto con la nuca pálida y expuesta. Viajaron hasta los hombros descubiertos, y sus dedos se removieron sobre la piel evocando una danza de caricias, las cuales detuvo cuando Mei comenzó a estremecerse en sueños.

—Buenos días, dormilón —susurró al oído de su pareja—. Descansa un poco más mientras preparo el desayuno.

Tras una nueva muestra de afecto, consistente en un beso sobre la coronilla, Kazuya abandonó el lecho y acomodó mejor la manta sobre el cuerpo dormido de Mei.

Una vez que se ajustó las gafas sobre el rostro aún somnoliento, se apresuró a recoger la ropa esparcida sobre la superficie, misma que fue arrancada de sus cuerpos la noche anterior en respuesta a la desenfrenada pasión que clamaba por desnudez, y volvió a vestir los jeans desteñidos que vistió hasta que Mei se los hubiera arrebatado.

Cuando se ajustó la cremallera, giró a contemplar una vez más la silueta que reposaba sobre el colchón. Una sonrisa suave se presentó sobre sus rasgos al observar el ritmo armonioso ocasionado por la respiración acompasada de su novio, y un vuelco en su pecho lo obligó a reconocer que jamás en la vida había sido tan feliz como en esos momentos.


	6. Cosquillas

**COSQUILLAS**

Ninguno de los dos recordaba con exactitud cómo comenzó aquella batalla. ¿Fue quizás a causa de un impulso de parte de Miyuki? ¿O fue Mei quien dio inicio a ello cuando se rehusó a devolver sus gafas a Kazuya? En cualquier caso, Miyuki había acorralado a su novio, y ahora sus dedos recorría con agilidad cada parte del cuerpo ajeno mientras Mei se ahogaba en risas e intentos vanos por finiquitar el ataque de cosquillas de su amado.

—Hm~ —Miyuki se divertía con la situación más de lo que podría llegar a describir con palabras exactas—. ¿Te arrepientes de haberme puesto a prueba?

Las palabras cantarinas saltaron a oídos de su pareja, cuyos ojos fueron asaltados por lágrimas.

—¡Detente, Kazuya! —consiguió vocalizar entre risas y jadeos—. ¡Me vas a…!

Las frases jamás alcanzaban un final, porque la habilidad de Kazuya de hallar nuevas zonas que aprovechar parecía comparable a la de los mismos dioses.

Sin embargo, en medio de la desesperación, los retortijones y las risas, uno de los codos de Mei acabó por golpear de lleno a Miyuki en el rostro, el cual cayó de espaldas y dirigió las manos justo a la nariz.

Pese a la falta de aire en sus pulmones, la expresión de Narumiya se tornó horrorizada en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

—¡Agh, joder! Kazuya, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Miyuki apartó una de las manos del rostro, y elevó el pulgar como muestra de que no había ocurrido nada grave. Su novio evocó un suspiro del más puro alivio—. Menos mal, ¿Qué sería de mí si hubiera destruido lo único bueno que hay en ti?

Miyuki nunca supo si Mei lo había dicho solo como una broma.


	7. Cita en la cafetería

**CITA EN LA CAFETERÍA**

Era habitual que Mei acabara arrastrando a Miyuki a sitios concurridos para presumirlo (no cualquiera podía tener un novio que resultaba agradable a la vista hasta que abría la boca) y, de ese forma, ambos tenían citas en las que generaban momentos dignos para guardarlos en sus memorias por siempre.

No obstante, para cada salida, Mei se encargaba de vestir personalmente a su _demoninovio _ya que, en caso contrario, Kazuya prefería vestir lo primero que tuviese a la vista.

**_Tiempo atrás..._**

_Mei aguardaba frente al cine como lo habían acordado. Su corazón latía con furia y no podía ocultar la emoción que recorría cada vena de su cuerpo al imaginar que estaría con su querido (Y tan despreciable) novio en una cita. ¡Una cita!_

_Sin poder evitarlo, rió por lo bajo a causa de la felicidad que generaba un calorcito agradable en su pecho._

_—__Mei._

_Al oír la voz de Kazuya, Mei elevó la mirada con un pequeño y fingido mohín, dispuesto a regañarle por no haberle dado siquiera un «Buenas tardes», o un «¡Qué gusto verte!» al menos, pero quedó a cuadros al ver al__** ser**__ que osaba plantarse frente a él._

_Kazuya llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, una chamarra color caqui, shorts de playa, calcetines y sandalias._

_No dudó un solo segundo y giró sobre sí mismo antes de alejarse y fingir que desconocía por completo a semejante aberración del averno._

**Por fortuna, ahí estaba él ahora... Arreglando esos desastres antes que ocurrieran.**

Revolvió el café que tenía situado frente a él, no acostumbrado a bebérselo sin azúcar. Kazuya, sin embargo, se bebía la bebida sin endulzar y sin elaborar una sola mueca de disgusto. Mei, sin embargo, lo necesitaba tan dulce como él mismo lo era.

Fue entonces cuando, a través del rabillo del ojo, captó algo que llamó su atención.

—Pssst, Kazuya —dio golpecitos a la mano de su futuro marido con una sonrisa burlona y pícara—. Mira a ese par de ahí.

Señaló de forma discreta a una pareja que caminaba a través de la acera y, cuando Miyuki los observó, comprendió el motivo por el que habían llamado la atención de su pareja. Ella era una chica de belleza más o menos ordinaria, mientras que el sujeto que la acompañaba parecía más bien salido de un cuadro posmoderno hecho por un principiante. Una sonrisa igual de burlona, entonces, floreció sobre los labios de Miyuki.

—¿Por qué alguien como ella querría salir con ese engendro con patas? —cuestionó Mei con un brillo burlesco en los ojos—. No entiendo cómo se atrevería a aparecer en público con él.

—Hm... —Miyuki adoptó una expresión más bien pensativa—. Sujetos así basan su fortuna en una de dos cosas: O tiene mucho dinero, o tiene un pene de maravilla.

—Si yo fuese ella —dijo Mei— me compraría un Negro del WhatsApp antes de animarme a salir con ése.

Miyuki no fue capaz de contener la risa y, tras recordar lo mucho que le encantaba ese caprichoso y adorable pitcher, le robó un beso fugaz que dejó una sonrisa idiota sobre los labios de su novio.

Citas así alegraban sus días, y le recordaban lo bueno de estar vivo.


	8. Bajo la lluvia

**BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Era una noche tempestuosa, inusual para tratarse del centro de Tokio. El repiqueteo de la lluvia proporcionaba cierta calma, en contraste con los frecuentes relámpagos que convertían el panorama en una tormenta eléctrica.

Sentado en la cama, Mei sostenía entre las manos una humeante taza de chocolate caliente que su novio le había llevado momentos atrás, y que bebía en pequeños sorbos para tranquilizarse.

Frente a sí, había un enorme ventanal que le dejaba admirar el panorama de la ciudad; lo había cerrado casi en su totalidad, dejando una franja de apenas un metro para ver _más allá_. Su mirada se perdía en aquellos rayos que, por el destello que producían, le propiciaban cierto brillo purpúreo a sus azules y grandes ojos.

—¿Aún te dan miedo?

La voz de Kazuya lo sacó de su trance, y giró el rostro para toparse con su apuesta silueta recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—¡¿Ah?! —se puso a la defensiva mientras lo veía acercarse—. ¿De dónde sacas que me dan miedo?

—No intentes engañarme, Mei. Te conozco —subió a la cama con cuidado, no quería que se derramara la bebida que su pareja sostenía entre manos. Se sentó detrás de éste, sobre el espacio que ocupaban las almohadas y que Mei había dejado libre. Como detalle adicional, lo rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos—. Además, sabes que siempre puedes correr hacia mí cuando estés asustado, ¿o te da pena? —agregó con cierto tono burlesco.

—¡Mira, Kazuya, si vas a empezar a molestarme, te saco a patadas de la cama!

Miyuki soltó una risa al escuchar eso. Se lo esperaba, aunque prefería la amenaza de mandarlo a dormir al sofá. Era mucho más divertida.

—Estaba pensando… —agregó Narumiya luego de unos minutos, tras dejar de lado la taza ya vacía—, que en verdad son bonitos.

—¿Hm?

—Los rayos, quiero decir —acto seguido, aprovechó el abrazo que le brindaba Miyuki para acurrucarse, además de posar las manos sobre las de éste—. ¿Todavía te acuerdas de aquella vez? Una de nuestras citas durante la preparatoria en la que nos empapó la lluvia camino a mi casa.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

Mei se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en particular.

Una media sonrisa ladina curvó los labios de Kazuya.

—Ese día descubrí que le tenías miedo a los rayos.

—¡Ya te dije que eso no es cierto!

* * *

_Un aguacero cayó de improviso. Ya no tenían dinero suficiente para comprar una sombrilla, y a causa de las horas tardías los negocios comenzaban a cerrar. Entonces decidieron correr, aunque la lluvia se hizo más fuerte también. No tardaron en quedar empapados hasta los interiores. En algunas ocasiones Miyuki estuvo a punto de tropezar, producto de la mala visibilidad ocasionada por el agua en sus anteojos, pero Mei no dudó en tomar su mano para guiarlo en el trayecto._

_El clima se las había jugado, mas ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna razón les parecía divertido._

_Luego de recorrer varias calles a toda prisa, terminaron por refugiarse bajo una parada de autobús para descansar. Una suerte, ya que a los pocos segundos comenzó a caer granizo._

_Agitados, se miraron entre ellos. Lucían terribles, cosa que les hizo gracia, y lo que comenzó con una leve sonrisa, se tornó en carcajadas._

_—__¡Ah! ¡Qué mala suerte! —exclamó Mei luego de un rato mientras se sentaba en la fría banca metálica. ¿Qué más podía hacer?—. Esperemos a que esto se calme un poco antes de correr de nuevo._

_Miyuki sólo asintió y se sentó a un lado de él. Faltaban pocas calles, y nada lo entusiasmaba más que llegar a tomar una ducha bien caliente._

_Mei se acercó, desapareciendo el poco espacio entre ellos. Pegó hombro con hombro y se ciñó al brazo de su novio, entrelazando una de sus manos._

_Miyuki lo miró con curiosidad._

_—__¿Qué? ¡Tengo frío!_

_Kazuya soltó un bufido a modo de risa y Mei le respondió con un puchero._

_«Tan lindo». Incluso cuando parecía más un perro mojado que un pitcher rompecorazones, Kazuya sólo podía observar a alguien muy hermoso. «Ah, mira nada más cómo me tienes». Sin importar el clima o la situación, siempre que estaban juntos la pasaba increíble. Si pudiera estar a su lado toda la vida, quizá…_

_A kilómetros de distancia, cayó un rayo. Miyuki sintió algo de presión en la mano, ejercida por la de Mei, así como un mayor temblor por parte de éste; sin embargo, le notó el rostro tranquilo._

_Cuando cayó otro rayo, sintió de nuevo la presión y el leve temblor de su pareja. Momentos atrás, cuando corrían tomados de la mano, advirtió la misma presión, pero no le tomó mucha importancia._

_«¿Acaso…?»_

_—__Mei, ¿podrá ser que le tienes miedo a los rayos? —preguntó sin malicia o burla alguna en sus palabras._

_—__¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan raras? —Sí, temblaba un poco, a veces apretaba un poco las manos… ¡P-Pero no era por los rayos! ¡Hacía bastante frío! Además, el magnífico Príncipe de Tokio no podía tener semejante y vergonzoso temor. ¡Por supuesto que no! Sería indignante. Aparte, producían un ruido terrible, y no había forma de preverlo para no sobresaltarse. ¡Sólo eso! O, al menos, trataba de convencerse de algo así._

_Kazuya no dijo nada, en su lugar, se soltó con delicadeza del abrazo que Narumiya le propiciaba para pasarle el brazo por los hombros y atraerlo contra su pecho. Tal vez no le brindaría calor suficiente, dado que se encontraban igual de empapados, pero valía la pena intentarlo; cuanto menos, evitaría que el viento le llegase de forma tan directa._

* * *

_Entraron agitados a la casa. Se retiraron parte de la ropa en la entrada (órdenes de Mei), así no dejarían ríos y lagunas en el suelo._

_Sin más reparos, se apresuraron al cuarto de baño por una ansiada ducha caliente. Allí platicaron por un largo rato, se jugaron unas cuantas bromas, y en algún punto se perdieron entre ardientes besos y ansiosas caricias, elevando aún más la temperatura de sus cuerpos._

_Miyuki terminó vistiendo una de las tantas pijamas de Mei. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que terminaba usando prendas que no eran suyas apenas pisaba ese hogar. De tratarse de cualquier otra persona, se habría negado; resultaría engorroso, y una pérdida de tiempo, cambiarse de atuendo varias veces en un mismo día, pero por Mei… Ah, ¿qué cosas no hacía para complacer a su berrinchudo favorito? Incluso ahora lo tenía sentado entre las piernas mientras le secaba el cabello._

_Pasaron tantas cosas en su cita, pero Miyuki se había asombrado al descubrir una parte de Mei que desconocía: le tenía miedo a los rayos. Cada que el estridente sonido se hacía presente, Mei presentaba un leve escalofrío, o apretaba mucho los puños. Para alguien que no fuera observador, sería difícil de notar. Lo ocultaba muy bien, pero ¿por qué?_

_Bueno, insistir con preguntas no sería pertinente. Por el carácter que se cargaba, sólo lograría dejarlo exasperado por el resto de la noche. Lo único que podía hacer era…_

_«Ah, otro rayo». Dejó de lado la toalla con la que le secaba el cabello, y le depositó un par de besos en la nuca y en la parte baja del cuello._

_—__Iré a preparar algo —agregó mientras bajaba de la cama—. No tardo._

_Normalmente, Mei lo acompañaría hasta la cocina para platicar en lo que terminaba de hacer la cena, pero esta vez Mei estuvo de acuerdo y se arropó en la cama. No le sorprendió esta reacción, habían corrido bastante para llegar a la casa y poco después tuvieron sexo. No había sido rudo, pero claro que estaría cansado._

_«¿Debería preparar café?» Se preguntó mientras revisaba la alacena; entonces, se topó con unas tabletas de chocolate. «No. Esto le gustará más»_

* * *

Kazuya recostó a Mei en la cama, pues había comenzado a adormilarse, y antes de arroparse a su lado, preguntó:

—¿Quieres que cierre las cortinas?

—No, así está bien —bostezó.

Entonces, Miyuki apagó la luz, y regresó a la cama con su pareja, manteniéndolo en un firme abrazo.

«Otro rayo». Jamás sabría por qué Mei le ocultó ese miedo, o por qué se negaba a hablar de ello. Lo que sí sabía era que Mei había dejado de temblar.


End file.
